To Change The World
by lightarrow
Summary: Follow kairin and the straw hat's as they travel the world in search of the dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_A dinghy_ "Really Luffy, I mean we can afford better." I say as he loads a big barrel of food onto the dinghy.

"Do you think he is trying to die right out of the gate" Onna says, not that Luffy or anyone else for that matter can see or hear her. Onna is a spirit of sorts, she is the manifestation of the will of all the oceans and water of the world and personified so she can work with water witches, that's what I am. Really I'm the only real witch left, at all. The rest of my family have slowly lost their powers over the generation, now all they can do is mere parlor tricks compared to the real thing, they can't even see onna anymore.

"Nah, I want to start from the very beginning and create our own adventure." Luffy smiles at me and I know by now that no matter how close to death it brings us this is the path we are going to take. well might as well have fun along the way.

"Aye, aye captain" as I climb on board, a carefree smile plastered on my face. This is what I have been waiting for my whole life finally my true adventure begins.

"He is still a crazy idiot" Onna sighs and sits down on the side of the boat without disturbing anything physical.

"Yes, but the key is that he is our crazy idiot." I laugh as Luffy starts looking around.

"Hey onna where are you" I nod in her direction. "shishishi you ready for any adventure Onna?"

She nods back at him with a smile and I translate for her "Yep she can't wait." Then we all turn as we here cheers as everyone for the village and the bandits have come to see us off and say their goodbyes. We push off into the sea for our new life to start, we take in the sun and the sea in awe as luffy's home island disappears into the distance, the only island home I have ever known.

Luffy soon gets distracted from the experience, but sensing I'm in too good a mood, leaves me alone in turn for trying to play with the fish in the water. After luffy nearly fell in trying watch a fish that swam under the boat and ask if I could cook one up for the third time, we start discussing everything we need for a pirate ship and crew. Luffy is sure that we will just figure thing out as we go, and while I am sure he is right it's still irritating.

"Fine ok Lu, I'm going to take a nap so I can take watch tonight, try not to drown while I'm asleep" I say as I lay across one of the boards, my arms crossed behind my head and my legs crossed and rest on the other end of the boat.

"Well I'm heading back to the realm then to check on things, don't die on me" Onna says as I stick out my tongue at her and nod, then she disappears, and I nod off.

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

When I awake I am floating in the middle of the ocean, no Luffy, no dinghy, only Onna sitting cross legged on top of the water next to me. I sigh and sit up just like her with the only difference being that I am making ripples in the water. "So do you know what happened."

"What, other than Luffy being an idiot again, seriously what was Asholle thinking." The part she mumbled under her breath, but I still caught it and giggle a little.

"Well let's start looking for him, do you see any chaos near by?" I say standing up, Onna floats up high until she can see most of the ocean, then comes back down.

"Yep there seems to be a pirate ship, cruise ship and a few marine ships way off in that direction." She says as she points off in the direction of the ships.

"Well that as good a place to start as any." So we head off in that direction, I form some water around my shoes and repel the water on my shoes from the sea while leaning forward, for extra speed.

So here I am, I am 5'4", with jet black hair, ocean blue eyes, and tan skin wearing a hoodie that is obviously way to be for me, jean capris, tennis shoes and a green tank. speeding across the ocean in search of my rubber brained captain, with my best friend and partner Onna. she is about 5'8", has light blue hair the flows around her like she is under water all the time, her skin is very pale and soft like it has never seen sunlight once, with aqua green eyes, and when we use our magic she becomes surrounded sparkly bubbles, the stronger the magic the more bubbles. She is wearing a simple white dress that goes to her knees where it is very wavy and full length sleeves that end wavy as well, and it also looks like she is always under water.

As we get close to one of the ships we stop and look around, all the pirate are being arrested by the marines, Luffy isn't among them but it's probably best to try and get some information out of the pirates first. We, well I climb on board the ship, onna just floats next to me, and start looking for some unattended pirates, a few close calls with some marines later we some of the prisoner. "Well hello boys, have any of you seen guy wearing a straw hat, about this tall and has a scar under his eye." They all flinch, yep they've seen him.

"And so what if we, why should we tell you." The biggest guy says.

I smile, tilt my head and open my eye with a slightly evil glint in them "Because" I lean in closer "I'm a member of His crew." Mission achieve, they are now terrified of me, and Onna is now laughing her butt off and rolling around in mid-air.

"Ok, ok we'll tell you, he beat up the captain, took Coby and left." I give them a stronger glare to the continued amusement of Onna.

"He said Coby was going to join the marines, they must have gone to the nearest island with a base on it, it's that way." on the smaller guys say pointing in a direction.

I stand up and smile "Thank you boys, now good luck with the marines, bye." and we leave off in the direction the men point me in.

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

It took us awhile to find the island and by the time we did Luffy was already leaving and there's a tall green haired man, who has three swords, with him, as we walk up I start to overhear their conversation.

"Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own, I have faith in him." Luffy say walking up to the ship, which has gone from a simple dinghy to a landing ship with a mast.

"It is a fitting way to leave this place unable to turn back because everyone here hates us now, very pirate like." Mr. Swordsman says.

"Hey Luffy, I see you found a better ship and a new crewmate, maybe?" I ask as luffy unhooks the ship from port then turns to me smiling.

"Hey Kai there you are, this is Zoro our new swordsman." Zoro nods to me and is about to say something when he is interrupted by a small boy with pink hair.

"Luffy, I can never thank you enough, you have done more for me than anyone ever has." The boy, who i assume is Coby, salutes.

"I've never heard of a marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books." Luffy and I both laugh at Zoro's comment.

"Oh you'd be surprised" Onna comments next to me, even though only I can hear her, I give a little snort, Zoro gives me an odd look. We all climb on board and set off.

"We'll meet again Coby, some day." Luffy says waving his arms for a big goodbye. I look back and notice a woman and a little girl are also here to see us off, along with what must be all the marines on the island saluting us.

I sweat drop "Um, do i want to know."

"It's a long story." Zoro tells me.

"See ya" Luffy yells one last time as they have been out of earshot for a good minute now.

"So who are you exactly?" Zoro asks, looking at me.

"Oh yeah I am Luffy's first mate, Enolle Kairin Swanami Shanks."

 **A/N: so off the bat I would like to thank my friend starelight for giving me a reason and motivation to actually do this. in starelight's honor i will be doing a comment conner, so tell me how I did and ask me a question or something along those lines and i'll give you a response at the end of the next chapter.**

 **by the by you should really check out starelight's work it's really good.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Roronoa Zoro and I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world." He says with a cocky grin.

"Hehe perfect, I'm going to change the world." I smile at him.

"You have a crazy dream, don't you?" He asks, seeming to be wondering if I'm actually serious.

"Well that's good then because I have the feeling that this crew is going to be full of people with crazy dreams." I get a smirk out of Zoro for that one.

"Shishishi, ok let's set sail straight for the grandline." Luffy yell out at the front of the boat, for the whole world to hear.

"Damn it Lu, how many times do I have to tell you we need some more stuff, like a real ship and a decent sized crew before we take on the grandline." Luffy seems to be ignoring me again and Zoro finds this to be quiet hilarious.

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

It's night and I have watch, the boys are asleep, the waves slowly rocking us, and soothing my soul. It's been three years since I have been to sea, that's the longest I have ever been on land, and it feels right to be back on my home. Tonight is a beautiful night the sky is clear and I can see all the stars, a nice cool breeze and the gentle turn of the waves. Onna who is usually an exact mirror to the water around her is somehow managing to hang on to some of her excitement. Her and the rest of the 12 Guardian Spirits of this world have been waiting my whole life and probably longer than that for this adventure to start. For me to fulfill my purpose in life my dream.

"So like our first choice?" Onna ask, leaning over to look at me then zoro.

"What?! but …. huh how of my life do you guys control anyways?" This is getting a little annoying.

"More than you know, less than you'd think, ….. but off point what do you think?" She move to be sitting by me.

"Strong for these sea's and has potential, but he is a lot farther from his goal than he thinks he is." My comment only seems to annoy her.

"No Kai, huh… as a person, you need to remember how to connect to people, it's important." She get a bit of a puffy face, which I find quite cute even though she is several inch taller than me.

"First off I have only known him for about an afternoon, second I can connect to people, and third it's kinda weird how much you can act like a human sometimes." I say with a smile.

"Well it's to be expected the longer we stay in this realm the more you guys have any affect on us, …" I cut her off.

"It's still weird" She glares at me.

"And you still didn't answer my question?" She can be really stubborn sometimes and just wear away at you.

"Well I did answer you, you just didn't like my answer" She glares harder "He's nakama and for now that's all I need to know" I say and stare back out into the ocean.

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

Once the boys wake up I go to sleep to catch up on my z's, so you could imagine my surprise when I wake up to zoro's yelling and a bird carrying lu away. In it's Mouth. Because ….. Reasons?

Zoro is now rowing furiously after the idiot we call Luffy. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Well we were hungry so Luffy decided to catch that bird." The person I now know as idiot no. 2 answered.

"And you let him, know what nevermind it seems we shipwreckers" I say as Zoro gets a somewhat annoyed look.

"We don't have time to slow down so you'll just have to jump in." Zoro yells at the three men who some grab ahold of the boat, I help them on with a little push from the water below them.

"I'm actually impressed you made it onboard." Zoro say, Onna starts laughing while I shake my head.

"Are you trying to kill us" All three guys yell in unison.

The guy wearing a black hat then pulls out a saber and says "Stop the boat now, we're member of buggy the clowns pirate crew."

"good luck with that boys" Onna says and start laughing harder but something about what they said caught me as odd but I could quite place it.

Zoro gets a dark look on his face and turns "huh!?" then gives the three a light beating and forces them to start paddling meanwhile we can no longer see Lufffy and the bird in the sky.

"I'm so sorry we had no idea that you where the famous pirate hunter Zoro" Hat guy says.

Then all say at once "Please forgive us."

"Thanks to you three idiots I lost sight of my friend, so just keep paddling" He say as he glare daggers into them.

"Yes sir" They cower back.

"Well Luffy won't do anything too stupid until his over land and the bird didn't look like a sea bird, so we just have to find the nearst land mass, and I can do that with my magic. Just give me a second I have to concentrate." I tone them out and start meditating sensing the ocean around me. I can start to feel it flow through me and I thourgh it. Then I feel it, a gap in the ocean otherwise known as land. "Found it, start paddling in that direction and don't stop until we reach land" I point the direction of the island. Zoro gives me another odd look so I say "I'll explain later."

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

When we arrive at port, I sense for Luffy's devil fruit and feel it next to another one. "Well he is here I can feel his devil fruit in that direction." I nod off in the direction Lu is in.

"What do you mean you can feel Luffy's devil fruit?" Zoro asks, ah so that's what's been bugging him.

"Sorry I forgot to explain didn't I, I'm a water witch, devil fruits are in many ways my opposite so I can sense them if close enough, there is another fruit near him but I can't tell if it has been eaten or not." Zoro give me an odd look that I don't really understand then starts walking up the port. We are tied off next to a ship that has the same mark that is on hat guys hat, for some reason it is not tied off next to the mothership on the other side of port. I check my hoodie pocket to make sure I have enough money to stock up on supplies, before I head off after Zoro and the three idiots.

Then an explosion goes off and half the city is up in smoke.

"That was one heck of an explosion" Zoro states, but he doesn't seem too intimidated, that's good.

"It looks like it's one of the captain's beloved buggy balls." There it is again Buggy, where have I heard that name before.

"Buggy balls?" Zoro says sounding rather unimpressed.

Well looks like we will have a fight on our hands, I take out an elastic water pouch I have hook into my hoodie and fill it with two gallons of saltwater and hook back on, then we head off.

As we get closer we can hear a woman screaming, we jump on to the roof and are meet with quite the sight. Luffy is tied up in a cage with a cannon pointed at him, an orange haired girl who was screaming is hold the fuze, and a bunch of pirate behind her looking very confused. Then some asshole try to attack her while her back is turned, but Zoro block them all and I walk up to her to take a look at her hands.

"Hey now, it's not very nice of you guy to gang up on the poor girl." Zoro says like a badass.

"Let me see those hands." I grab her hands they aren't to bad, some first degree burns, I can heal those.

Luffy starts laughing "Kai, Zoro." He yells at us. I take out water and filter out all the minerals then wrap her hands with it to relieve the pain and regenerate the tissue.

"She hurt?" Zoro turns and asks me.

"Not really she be fine in a few minutes." Zoro nods back to me.

"Few what a relief." Luffy sighs. "I'm glad you guys found us, now hurry and come get me out of here."

"How do you keep getting yourself into these situations, first a bird flies off with you and then I find you in a cage." Zoro sounds fed up, and this is only the beginning.

"And I still don't know how you lost both me and our dinghy in the middle of the ocean." Seriously what happened and how did he survive.

"They are interesting stories actually." Lu says matter a factly.

"Of course they are, they're yours." Onna says next to me, which make me giggle a bit.

"So you're Zoro, if you're here for my head you have quite the struggle before you." The guy who must be Buggy says, interestingly enough he is also the guy with the devil fruit I sensed, but I don't recognise which fruit it is, but it's a paramecia.

"No not interested, I gave up pirate hunting, I'm here for my friend." Wait Zoro was a bounty hunter, damn it Lu can you try to recruit people who won't try to kill us.

"But I'm interested though, killing you would bolster my reputation." Oh so he's one of those types of pirates, man I hate materialistic pirates.

"If you try, you'll die." Yeah kick his ass Zoro.

"Oh is that so." Yep, yep it is.

"I tried to warn you but oh well." The crowd of pirates start to cheer for the fight, I wish I could watch but right now I have to focus on this girl's hands, healing other people is harder than healing myself.

Buggy start to yell and it sounds like he is charging. "Die flashaly" Everyone gasp as something hits the ground.

"That wasn't much of a fight now was it." Zoro states almost sounding disappointed, but something's not right.

"Wow his weak, way to go Zoro!" Luffy praises, why didn't he use his devil fruit powers?

"No way" the girl states, is his devil fruit just not useful for combat, I doubt it if he is the captain.

Then his crew starts laughing, no this can't be good, I have to finish her hands now.

"Hey why are they laughing?" Lu asks.

"Their captain is lying dead on the ground, and yet they're still laughing, what's going on?" I don't have time to finish her hands so they are going to still sting for a little bit but it will have to do.

"Fellas what do you find so damn funny?" I turn to block for zoro but it too late he is already stabbed.

"ZORRO" Luffy yells from his cage. I form a rapier out of ice in my in my right hand, Zoro falls to his knees.

"Buggy's still alive" Buggy then pulls the blade out of Zoro then goes in for a second attack but this time I am there to block it. Buggy pulls his hand back and reconnects it to his body.

"The chop chop fruit, that's the name of the devil fruit that's given me my powers. I'm a chop chop person and now I can never be defeated by the sword." He starts laughing like a maniac, as the rest of his body reconnect.

"His limbs attach!" The girl say, shocked. "And I always thought that the devil fruit's were just a story that pirates told."

"So he's a chop chop man that's pretty freaky." Like you have any room to talk Lu.

"I didn't hit any vital organ, but that's a pretty serious wound you have there, so I'm guessing that I am the winner" I am really starting to hate his laugh.

"Well then it's a good thing he's not alone then." Buggy growls at me for saying that.

"I let my guard down, stupid mistake." Zoro mumbles.

"It's ok I got you covered, that is my job after all." I reassure him.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A COWARDLY MOVE, YOU BIG NOSE!" Ah so Lu is pissed.

The shock on all their faces is too hilarious, and I started laughing right there and then. "What's that you said, who's got a big nose?" Haha you do Buggy.

Buggy throws a dagger at Luffy, but he will have to do better than that. Lu catches it in his mouth "Buggy, I'm going to kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage." He laughs and brakes the knife with his teeth.

"You kick my ass, you got a lot of nerve kid" Yes and Yes "No I'm afraid all four of you are going to die here today by my own hand" Good luck with that "So if you're going to do any ass kicking you better do it soon" This guy really needs a new laugh.

"It's over we're done for" Pay attention to the next few minutes girl.

Then Lu starts laughing "I refuse to die, Zoro get up"

"What" Zoro says as we both look at him. Oh I see, kk.

"You guys better have a really good plan or we're all dead, so what are you guys going to do" Oh it's good nami.

"Hm" Lu he might not read 'Luffy' yet.

"I gotcha." Never mind he does, cool.

"Need any help on your part" I ask to be sure.

"Nah' I'm good" Then buggy attack Zoro as I run for the matches.

"Impudent fool, time to die." I can hear Zoro move buggy into position. The matches have to be around here somewhere. … There they are and then I run to the cannon, Zoro quickly meeting me over there. Together we flip the cannon over so it's pointing at Buggy, and the girl runs over next to us Buggy and his crew start yelling and screaming about the cannon.

Buggy is getting on my last nerve so I start ignoring him and light the cannon ball. 1. 2. 3. Boom.

 **ok hi sorry everyone that it took me so long this time to write this chapter i'm so sorry. i had another flare up in my condition and it was pretty bad, i didn't forget and i have actually (and sadly) been working on it this whole time, but i have a chronic illness that severely limits my abilities. thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed or even read my work it means a lot to me as this story does.**

 **comments corner:**

 **starelight** **: thanks and yeah it's not ghosts but it is similar, and i hope it living up to and goes beyond all expectations. this story is really like my baby, it's ridiculous the amount of time, effort and research i put into this story long before i even thought about writing it, so thank you for giving me the encouragement to write this. :D**

 **binderya22** **: yep and you'll find out soon she is related to a few more people, ;P …. and a special sorry to you it's will not usually take me this long, like i said i have a chronic illness so i can't also guarantee perfectly regular update but they should definitely be more often then this. i can promise you though nothing short of me being hospitalized will put this story on hiatus and nothing short of death will make me abandon it. this story is just any too important to me, but on the off chance that either does happen i will have my sister post on here to inform you all of those events :)**

 **also sorry i will repost when better revised i just really wanted to get a second chapter out, so my sis has proof read yet only me (and i'm not all that good) the revised version will have this message taken out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro starts to lift Luffy's cage by himself like an idiot, only making his wounds worse. "You OK Zoro how bad are you injured?" Luffy inquiries.

"Just shut up and don't worry about how I'm doing, I need to concentrate if I'm going to get us out of this." Zoro says groaning.

"That means he feels like crap." I answer Luffy, as I move in front of Zoro to get a better look at his injury.

"Who is this guy?" The girl asks breathlessly.

"Hey Luffy who is this, who is the girl?" Zoro gasps.

"Oh right she's our new navigator." Lu answers.

"I'm not so sure about that, who are you guys anyway?" Our new miss navigator says nervously. Haha to late Luffy has decided.

"Move your in the way." He grunts as he finally gets Luffy in the air.

"Ok, that's it there is any easier way." I unleash the rest of the water from my pouch and use it to lift Luffy's cage. "Okay, Luffy hold my jacket," I take off my black hoodie and hand it to Luffy, then I put Zoro on my back, he is a bit heavy but nothing i can't handle. "You known how much easier life would be if you just ask for help."

"I'll focus on lifting the cage you just worry about Zoro." Onna say from behind me.

"Thanks Onna."

"I guess even a lowly pirate can even rescue their friends." OK what's her problem.

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

Once we are a good distance away I put Zoro down, along with Luffy's cage, resting him against the porch of a pet food shop... that being guarded by a tiny cute dog. Well whatever, Zoro needs my attention right now.

"whats with this dog?" I lift Zoro's shirt and harumaki. "hey what the hell Kairin?"

"DOGGY!" Luffy exclaims scouting his cage closer to the dog.

"Oh calm down I need to make sure he didn't puncture any organs with that last attack, might as well stitch you up while I'm at it." I start to look around his wound and all I see is blood, that's a good sign.

Luffy starts teasing the dog but gets no reaction. "hey guys, it looks like this dog is frozen." I rub Zoro's blood off on my pants so it doesn't get on my jacket.

"I don't give a damn, he can sit there forever for all I care." Zoro say, now where can I get some needles, thread, and some alcohol.

"I wonder if it's dead." Luffy pokes the dog hard in the face, so of course the dog attacks him.

"Luffy please quit goofing around and get serious." Zoro yells at him and then faints.

"Zoro stop moving around you'll only make it worse and Luffy get out of that cage already!" Man seriously he is made of rubber, just stretch out.

"Damn dog." Lu groans.

"More like poor dog." Onna puts in.

"I don't feel so well" Zoro also groans.

"No duh." I say shaking my head at the boys.

"Oh hi navigator." I turn to the girl again.

"I guess you can have this, you guys did get me out of a pretty sticky situation." She tosses the key to the cage on the ground next to Luffy.

"The key to the cage, you stole it for me." Lu yells excitedly, this girl is one mystery after another.

"So what's your name our new miss navigator?" She looks over annoyed at me.

"This is great! I thought I'd never get out of here!" Lu really.

"Then the rescue... Was a success... After all!" Zoro huffs out, looking rather pale.

"My name is nami and I never said I was going to join you guys, I am a thief who only steals from pirates why would I join them." Wait huh?

"To late deary luffy has made up his mind." Onna giggles out next to me, like this is some running joke, and I don't think I want to know why.

"Hey" I look over and the dog picks up the key and eats it... Everyone has different reaction nami looks surprised, luffy looks angry, and zoro looks somewhere in between. As for me and onna, well let's just say I am holding in my laughter much better then her.

Luffy grabs the dog and starts shaking him vigorously "cough it up! That's not food! Gimme that key!" Yep poor dog. I kneel down next to them.

"Luffy knock it off, but seriously that really is not healthy doggy, you might want to throw that up." I say still giggling a bit.

"Dumb dog" lu yells.

"Yipe Yipe" the dog seems to yell back. I sigh, this is pointless.

"Dern whippersnapper!" We all turn to find an old and weird looking man yelling at us. "Don't you pick on poor ol' Chou Chou."

"Chou Chou?" Lu asks. The dog maybe?

"Who're you, old timer?" Zoro inquires.

"Who am I? I'm the mayor of this town... That's who!" The mayor says proudly.

"Oh then if it's not to much to ask, do you have a first aid or something we can use?" I ask him with a slight bow.

"You guys had a run in with the pirates terrorising this town I see, yeah I got some stuff you use at my house." So the mayor, nami and me got to work moving zoro to the mayors house.

We got zoro comfortable of the mayors bed. "Um do you have some thread, a needle and some alcohol I can use to stitch him up with."

"I don't need any stitches, I just need some sleep." Zoro whines though I doubt he would call it that.

"Yes you do and your getting some whether you like it or not." I order as the mayor hands me the supplies I asked for.

"Here you go, it we have a doctor at the refugee shelter." The mayor offers.

"Thanks but he didn't tear open any of his organs so I can handle it." The mayor nods and goes to leave with nami. "Oh and can you tell luffy that I am going to go buy supplies when I am done here."

"Sure thing, you just worry about you friend there." He says as he leaves with nami.

I start sanitizing everything as zoro gets my attention. "So what did you mean by magic, and who is this onna person?" Hm this might get complicated.

"Well magic runs in my family, on my mothers side. Magic in it's simplest form is the ability to make something happen with only your will. There are twelve guardian spirits that watch over and protect the world." Zoro listens patiently though I am not to sure if he believes me. I pour alcohol over the wound on both sides and start to stitch him up. "You are only able to see the spirits if you have magic. Each of these spirits are the personification of the different elements that make up this world, or at least the major elements."

"So what this onna is supposed to be one of these spirits?" He asks though it seem he doesn't quite believe the invisible people part, can't completely blame him.

"Yeah she is the guardian of water, think of them like the wind, just because you can't see them doesn't mean their not there." He nods and I tie off the last of the stitches, grab some water from the kitchen. "I work with onna to use my magic." I move the water to surround his wound and start to mend it, slowly sealing the wound, when I am finished it is still a bit opened but not nearly as bad. "See magic." I put a bandage on his stomach and back over the wounds.

"Now get some rest." He rolls on his back as I leave, now time to get some supplies.

O0o.o0O0o.o0O

"What in the world is luffy thinking, first he go and recruits a bounty hunter and now a thief who only steals for pirates. He does realize we are trying to start a Pirate crew." I yell to onna who laughs back at me, we are walking down a deserted street, well onna's floating. "I mean seriously what is he going to try and recruit next a Marine?"

"Actually one are really going to like the next recruit I mean your still going to a 'why this one' but?" She gives me this weird smile.

"Is that so, and what an 'why this one'?" I ask back in a good mood.

"Well with out giving to many spoilers, something annoys one about everyone luffy recruits in the east blue." Onna giggles out. I spot a clothing store and walk towards it.

"Hm is that so, it got to suck knowing everything that's going to happen." We walk into the store and I start looking through the women's section.

"Sometimes but not usually, when you live outside of time it's just something you get used to." She starts humming as she looks around.

I completely ruined my shirt and pants helping zoro and while I have a few more clothes I should still replace these. I find a black skirt and and a pretty blue T-shirt with a wave and some awesome calligraphy on it, in the Japanese style. I go to the changing room, just in case one of those clown weirdos walk by the shop, and change the black skirt is segmented and stop just above my feet if I were to spin it would twirl beautifully. Luckily my bra wasn't damaged when I carried zoro so I put on my new shirt and my hoodie, throw away my old shirt and Capri's, and leave the money for the shirt and skirt on the counter. "Come onna, leaving!" I say as I head out the door, onna floating up next to me.

"So what do you think of zoro now?" Onna asks as she fly in front of me turned backwards so she can look at me, she is a little off to the side so I can still see where I am going.

"He doesn't have much faith in you, but other than that I like him, and I think we will get along well." She smiles at that.

"And nami, what about her?" Really I just meet her woman.

"I don't trust her yet, but other than that I don't really know her so..." Oh that reminds me that ship we docked next to must be a boat she stole from buggy, so I better get some paint to paint over buggy's jolly roger and I guess some extra paint wouldn't hurt either, should also check out the book store. "Why are you so interested in whether I like these people or not?"

"Well a few reasons really, one outside of the other guardians you are literally the only person I can talk to, and second after everything we put you through and will put you through I want to make sure you have some great friends." She looks a little down.

I smile "well don't worry nakama are nakama." I walk over to the home supply store and pick up some paint black, white, blue, yellow, and red, then head to the market area closer to the docks. We get two barrel of the fruits and vegetables that are still good and then three crates of dried meats, making sure to rip off all the labels so luffy doesn't eat everything as soon as he sees the boxes. We take all the stuff and put it on the boats, putting it all in the small cabin on nami's boat so it's out of sight.

We begin to head for the book shop when I spot some smoke over by where we left zoro and luffy, I turn around fill my pouch with five gallons of water and pull about ten more gallons around me and running in the direction of the smoke.

When we get there we are met with a scene of horror Chou Chou is beaten and bloody on the ground, and the pet food shop is up in flames.

I only freeze for a second, then I run into the burning building. I start putting out the fire from the ground up, putting a small bubble of water around my mouth and nose to breath through. As I start working on the walls I see a picture frame that is starting to burn, I grab it with a water arm and bring it close to my chest to keep safe. Last is the roof, as I am put out the flames there it is getting really hard to see through the smoke, my eyes are burning so I pull more water over my face to cover my eyes.

When I am finally done putting out the fire, the building is damaged but still standing, I wouldn't say it is safe to enter any time soon but. I walk out of the building to see luffy sitting with Chou Chou, who has a box of dog food in front of him, and nami and the mayor a few yards away. I drop all the dirty water on the ground along with the water that was around my face, man it is always so weird to switch detween breathing air and water. Then I kneel down in front of Chou Chou and hand him the picture frame, getting to see it for the first time. It's a picture of Chou Chou as a puppy being held by an old man wearing a beanie hat, a black shirt, and a huge smile.

"The frame is a little damaged but the picture is fine. The building is really damaged but it is structurally sound, but don't go inside it alone OK, don't want you to get anymore hurt." I smiles to the dog.

Chou Chou picks up the picture frame and the dog food in his mouth and starts walking away, ounce he is a few feet he places them back down and barks at me and luffy.

"Thanks... Good luck to you, too!" Lu yells as onna and me wave bye, though seriously onna the dog can't see you.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Chou Chou bark back, he then picks up his things and leaves us.

"Sorry I yelled at you!" Nami smiles happily at luffy, I look between the two.

"Huh?" Lu stands up. " That's okay. I know you lost someone to pirates. I understand..." Oh well that explains a lot actually, I hope she will realizes we all aren't the same. Though if she has never left the east blue I doubt she ever met any good pirates, the good one all go to Paradise. "Not that I want to hear the details or anything..." Nami smiles to him.

"UNGRRRR!" I look over to the old man in concern. "I CAN'T STAND IT NO MORE!" He screams.

"Huh!?" Nami sounds worriedly.

"I can't stand any More of their cruel bullying! Not after the way Chou Chou and these kids fought back so bravely!" The mayor is beyond pissed. "What kind of mayor stands back and watches his town be destroyed!?"

"Mayor, please! Calm down!" Nami says holding up her arms.

"Sometimes a Man's gotta do what a Man's got to do! Isn't that right, Sonny?" He looks at luffy.

Luffy, onna and I all smile. "That's right! You said it, old man!" Lu states.

"Don't encourage him!" Nami looks about ready to bite luffy's head off.

"Why not?" Onna and me ask in unison.

"Forty years of hard work!" And now the old man start monologuing. "This place was a wilderness when we got here. We said we would build right here and forget our old Town that was destroyed by pirates. At first, it was just a few homes. But slowly our numbers grew. We worked hard, cleared the land. Over time people came and opened up shops. And look at us now! We're a thriving port! We old timers built this town from nothing! It's OUR life's work! THIS TOWN AND ITS PEOPLE ARE MY TREASURE! I'D BE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAYOR IF I DIDN'T TRY TO PROTECT THE TOWN! I'M GONNA FIGHT!"

Then another buggy ball goes off.

Destroying the buildings next to us.

Including the one zoro is in.

"NNGH! My house! It's ruined!" Yells the mayor.

"Hey! Zoro was sleeping in there!" Lu yells.

"Damn it! And I just fixed him up too!." I yell frustrated.

"ENOLLE KAIRIN" onna pissed.

"What?" I ask.

"Could the kid with the harumaki have survived that!?" The old man grinds out

"Hey, zoro! Are you alive!?" Lu screams. "Huh?"

Then some of the rubble starts to move in the smoke.

"UNGHH! That's one heck of an alarm clock!" The smoke clears and zoro is sitting there holding his head.

"Hey! You're alive!" Lu shouts.

"How could anyone live though that!?" Nami says shocked.

"oh nami stick around, this is nothing." I say with a sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with you people." She trys to snap my head off.

"Oh it not just us who are badass... Well maybe in the east blue." I look away.

"That tears it!" I look over to him when the mayor starts talking.

"Mayor!" Nami says worriedly.

"I can't take it anymore! I won't lose a second town to those sea rats!" He yells.

"Hey!" I say half offended, not all pirates are like them. Nami gives me a look, but the mayor ignores me.

"These pirates show up, think they can do as they please... But I won't let 'em wreck forty years of hard work! I'm the MAYOR! I won't take this sitting down! It's time to fight!" He starts to run off.

"Mayor! Wait, please!" Nami trys to hold him back.

"Let me go, girlie!" He yells back at her.

"Getting yourself killed won't accomplish anything! You're being reckless!" There something in her voice, pain maybe.

"I KNOW I'M BEING RECKLESS!" He turns to her and yells. In the shock she let's him go, and he runs off. "Buggy the clown! Prepare to face the mayor!" And with that he is gone.

"The mayor... He was crying!" Nami spoke.

"It didn't look that way to me!" Luffy grins.

"Things are finally gonna get fun!" Zoro perks up.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah!" Lu gives zoro a huge grin.

"About time!" I tell them, onna grinning like a lunatic.

"This is no laughing matter!" Nami screams at us.

"Don't worry, I like that old man! I won't let him get killed!" Lu reassures her.

"How can you just stand there laughing? What do you get out of this anyway?" Nami is not going to let this go is she.

"WE'RE HEADED FOR THE 'GRAND LINE'! WE'LL STEAL THAT MAP BACK, AND THEN WE CAN GO THERE TOGETHER! Join up with us! You want the map and all that treasure, right?" Lu offers her his hand.

Nami glares at him. "I won't become a pirate!" She smacks his hand. "Let's just say we'll 'join forces'... Work together for a common goal!" We all start to fall in the direction the old man went. "You're coming too? What about your wounds?" Nami asked zoro.

"They got better." He answers bluntly.

"That's impossible!" She screams back at him.

"No it's not, healed him." I explain to her.

"Besides, I'm more worried about my reputation than my guts, right now. I've got a score to settle!" He ties his bandanna around his head. "Let's do it."

"Let's kick buggy's ass!" I say, ... But where have I heard that name before.

"I can't wait!" Luffy cracks his knuckles.

"All three of you are crazy!" Nami sigh.

 **ok yeah so um... Hi... OK so I actually have been going through a lot, not an excuse just the reason for the super later update. Quickly sum up my boyfriend dumped me, then told me he had cheated on me, I started raising my niece (currently 9 months old), and drama all the drama that is not mine to tell so... Yeah any ways comment corner.**

 **Starelight: so this time your my only comment I really hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the support.**

 **AGAIN THIS HAS YET TO BE REVIEWED BY MY SISTER, SO SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS, THIS MESSAGE WILL BE TAKEN OUT ONCE MY SISTER HAS REVIEWED.**


End file.
